Best Years of Our Lives
by Jyuu
Summary: Songfic to the Baha Men's "Best Years of our Lives." Jurkato Ryuki fluff! ^-^


A/N: Songfic ho!!! Yupperz! It's a cute lil Jukato/Ryuki fic in it. Takes place during a party, cuz that's the kind of music "Best years of our lives" is.Go download it now! My best friend did a thing to it in a show and I feel in love with the song! ^^ It's my first songfic, so bear with me while it sux. I wrote it really fast, so I might reload it, but this is whacha got right now.  
  
Disclaimer: "Best Years of Our Lives" is the Baha Men's. Digimon characters are Toei's. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
\\I get such a thrill when you look in my eyes  
  
My heart skips a beat girl I feel so alive  
  
Please tell me baby if all this is true  
  
Cause deep down inside all I wanted is you //  
  
"Hey Takato!" called Juri Katou. Takato Matsuda looked across the dance floor and did a double take. There she was in her Hawaiian party outfit, and boy did she look great!  
  
The Tamers were all invited to a party at their friend's beach house, and it was Hawaiian-themed. Everyone, including Ruki, had come clothed in Hawaiian outfits. Takato was staring at Juri's flowered top and grass skirt with a flowered bottom underneath. Takato himself was dressed in a green flowered shirt and beach shorts.  
  
"Er, hi Juri," Takato managed to squeak out. She smiled at him. "Wanna dance?"  
  
"Um.. sure!" Takato said, blushing a lot. Juri just smiled again and led him onto the dance floor. Takato's buddy Jenrya Lee winked at him from the side of the room and Hirokazu Shiota, another friend, gave him a thumbs-up.  
  
\\Oh, makes me wanna dance  
  
Oh, it's a new romance  
  
Oh, I look into your eyes  
  
Oh, best years of our lives//  
  
A nice upbeat song started, and while Takato was dancing he could see out of the corner of his eye Ryo Akiyama in a blue flowered shirt and khakis trying to get Ruki Makino in a reluctant yellow flowered shirt and grass skirt to dance with him. Fat chance that would happen.  
  
"Doesn't the poor guy know Ruki won't dance with anyone?" asked Juri, giggling.  
  
"I don't think Ryo'll ever give up on that," said Takato, chuckling.  
  
"You're probably right," Juri said, watching Ryo get on his knees. Ruki just rolled her eyes at him. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go tell Ruki something." Takato nodded and watched Juri walk over to the girl and start talking to her. After she was done Ruki paled and walked to the dance floor with Ryo.  
  
"What'd you say to her?" asked an amazed Takato.  
  
"Just told her that if she didn't dance I was going to tell Kazu that she liked him," Juri replied, winking. The two started dancing again.  
  
\\When we first met I could hardly believe  
  
The things that would happen and we could achieve  
  
So let's be together for all of our time  
  
Oh girl I'm so thankful that you are still mine//  
  
When the song was done Takato and Juri headed over to the food table for some punch. They sipped and saw Ruki and the Legendary Tamer. They came over to join the two Tamers at the punch.  
  
"Juri I'm gonna kill you," muttered Ruki.  
  
"Aw c'mon, you know you secretly liked it," teased Ryo.  
  
"Like hell," responded Ruki, but Juri could see a faint tint of a blush on her face. She grinned knowingly, earning a glare. The music came back on and she and Takato headed back onto the floor. Ryo dragged Ruki along too.  
  
\\Oh, makes me wanna dance  
  
Oh, it's a new romance  
  
Oh, I look into your eyes  
  
Oh, best years of our lives //  
  
"This is kinda fun, eh Takato?" asked Juri.  
  
"Yeah!" the boy agreed. They danced some more, just enjoying themselves, when an announcement came over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Hey everyone! We're gonna have a couple's hula contest! Only pairs of two, a boy and a girl, may enter! Contestants please come up to the stage." Juri looked at Takato with stars in her eyes.  
  
"A hula contest! Ooooh, let's enter Takato!" she squealed.  
  
"Er, uh, I can't really-" he was cut off by the cheerful girl grabbing his arm and dragging him up to the stage. "Nevermind." Near the stage they saw a few couples, one of them being- Ryo and Ruki?!  
  
"Hah! I knew those two would get together-with my help of course," crowed Juri.  
  
"Now where do we sign up?"  
  
"By the DJ, I think," answered Takato. "But I'm warning you, I can't hula!"  
  
"Neither can Ryo. We'll do fine," Juri reassured.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
\\My world's a better place cause I know your mine  
  
This love is so real and it's no surprise  
  
Cause through the years I'll be right by your side //  
  
"Okay! And our first couple is. Sukari and Robert!" The two got onto the stage and began to hula. Nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone clapped and waited for the DJ to announce who's next.  
  
"Hirokazu and. Kentalina? Okay." Hirokazu and a strange girl bearing a striking resemblance to Kenta came on stage. During the dance both kept messing up, and everyone was relieved when the left the stage.  
  
"Boy, Kenta looks cute as a girl!" said Juri, giggling.  
  
"Next couple is Takato and Juri!" Takato took a deep breath.  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
\\Oh, makes me wanna dance  
  
Oh, it's a new romance  
  
Oh, I look into your eyes  
  
Oh, best years of our lives//  
  
The music started and Juri started swaying her hips. Takato tried to imitate her the best he could. Juri danced around while Takato stumbled through, and when they were done everyone cheered real loud for Juri.  
  
"Wow, what a great performance! Takato may want to sharpen his hula dancing skills a little bit though. Anyway, next up is Ryo and Ruki!" The two took their places on stage and began to dance. Ryo kept his eyes on Ruki the whole time while trying to dance. He kept getting sidetracked from the dancing by how beautiful Ruki looked tonight. She had let Juri put flowers in her hair and a little bit of lip gloss.  
  
\\So you always consider me like ugly duckling  
  
Treat me like a Nostradamus  
  
of why I have to keep my shine on  
  
And break a little something to get my mind on  
  
Cause you have my mind on  
  
Eh eh, eh eh, eh eh, Turn the lights on,  
  
Come on baby listen to the words of the song  
  
Cause all I wanna do is make the rest years the best years  
  
All night long//  
  
When the two finished the crowd went wild. They bother blushed and stepped off stage.  
  
"Our last couple is Jenrya and Kira!"  
  
"Jenrya found someone who'd dance with him?" gasped Ruki.  
  
"Apparently so," replied Ryo. Jenrya and the brown-haired stranger began their dance. Both of them had obviously danced the hula before, because they did it magnificently. When they were done the crowd cheered like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"All right, ladies and gentlemen, we have the results! The winners are. Jenrya and Kira!!" The two walked up on stage and collected their prize, a trophy with a hula dancer on the top.  
  
"Wow, look like he found a great girl!" said Ryo.  
  
"And just WHAT is that supposed to mean?!" demanded Ruki. Ryo laughed nervously.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing, I swear!"  
  
"Hmph. You'll have to make it up to me. Dance."  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Dance- or bleed."  
  
  
  
"Wow, Jenrya was really good!" said Takato.  
  
"Yeah! Him and that Kira girl must've taken lessons or something. The two walked over to the dark-haired boy and his partner.  
  
"You guys did great!" said Takato.  
  
"Thanks!" replied Jenrya. "Guys, this is Kira. Kira, this is Takato and Juri."  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" said the girl. "You two made such a cute couple up there!" Juri and Takato instantly blushed. Kira just winked at them and walked off with Jenrya.  
  
"Well, if we look like such a cute couple maybe we should be one!" suggested Juri.  
  
"You mean it?" gasped Takato. Juri grinned.  
  
"With every ounce of my heart."  
  
\\Oh, makes me wanna dance  
  
Oh, it's a new romance  
  
Oh, I look into your eyes  
  
Oh, best years of our lives//  
  
A slow song started up.  
  
'A slow song? Oh crap,' thought Takato. Juri led him onto the dance floor and a few other couples joined them.  
  
"Er, um, how do I-" started Takato. {Er, never danced a slow song, I'm taking this info from a friend. If it's wrong blame her!!} Juri took his hands and put them around her waist, then she put her arms around his neck. Takato started sweating nervously, but then he looked at Juri and just forgot about everything.  
  
\\Oh, makes me wanna dance  
  
Oh, it's a new romance  
  
Oh, I look into your eyes  
  
Oh, best years of our lives//  
  
"Ryo, please tell me you know how to dance like this," said Ruki. Ryo puffed out his chest.  
  
"Of course the Legendary Tamer knows how to slow dance!" he said. Ruki playfully slapped him.  
  
"Shaddup and dance." Ryo put his arms around her waist and Ruki put her arms around his neck and they started to dance.  
  
'Hey, grandma was right! This really isn't too bad,' thought Ruki in amazement.  
  
'Is Ruki actually dancing like this with me?!' was the thought racing through Ryo's head. 'Miracles do happen!'  
  
When the song ended both couples walked off the stage and walked the short way down to the beach. Takato and Juri started walking to the water and Ryo and Ruki just sat down in the sand.  
  
"That was kinda neat," said Takato. "I never thought I'd like dancing."  
  
"Yup!" agreed Juri. "It wasn't so hard, now was it?"  
  
"Nah, not when I was dancing with you." Takato turned to look at the girl, who's features he could still see in the twilight. 'She looks so pretty right now!'  
  
"You look really pretty tonight," he mumbled. Juri blushed.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Definitely!" Takato nodded vigorously.  
  
"Thanks!" Juri smiled, turning to give Takato a kiss on the cheek. She giggled at the sight of the boy blushing like he was a tomato.  
  
"Silly Takato."  
  
"Ruki, am I dreaming, or did you just dance with me?" asked Ryo.  
  
"I danced with you, baka." Ryo grinned.  
  
"The great Digimon Queen does have feelings after all!" Ruki hit him.  
  
"You're going to loose feeling in your arm if you don't shut up," she warned. Ryo just laughed and put his arm around her. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. {::winces:: Oh boy, here it comes.} Their lips brushed softly. Ryo closed his eyes and leaned in. Suddenly Ruki whipped around.  
  
"I just heard something that sounded an awful lot like a camera. HIROKAZU YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!!!!!" The girl ran off down the beach chucking shells and anything she could get her hands on at Guardromon's Tamer. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM GOING TO BURN BOTH YOU AND THE CAMERA!!!!"  
  
\\Oh, makes me wanna dance  
  
Oh, it's a new romance  
  
Oh, I look into your eyes  
  
Oh, best years of our lives//  
  
******************** A/N: So whaddya think of my firstest songfic and my first romance? ::beams:: R/R everyone!!! 


End file.
